Time Heals
by MnC21
Summary: Sakura learnt a dangerous jutsu to travel through time. She wanted to go back to her twelve so that she could stop Orochimaru's invasion to Konoha. But she ended up in her six and went to Suna. She had new mission then: healing Gaara's injury.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is my first try on GaaSaku fic so please go easy on me. Actually, this fiction is dedicated to one of my best friend in FanFiction: Katarin Kishika. Happy Birthday, Mi-chan! I wish you enjoy this^^,,

It supposed to be one-shot, but since I think it will be long, I make it two chapters story. The chapter two will be updated next week.

Warning: In chapter two, mostly kinda a rewrite of chapter 129-131 with some difference (I add my own idea here.) And I am sorry for any mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Sakura would never fall in love with Sasuke. By the way, Naruto and all its characters and story plot belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: Sakura learnt a dangerous jutsu to travel through time. She wanted to go back to her twelve so that she could stop Orochimaru's invasion to Konoha. But she ended up in her six and went to Suna. She had new mission then: healing Gaara's injury.

"Talking"

'Thought/flashback talking'

Time Heals

Eighteen year Haruno Sakura was a beautiful talented kunoichi. She was recognized as the most powerful medic nin in Konoha. Everyone respect her. It seemed like she was perfect, but she didn't think so. No one's perfect and she knew she still had weakness.

Sakura was just in her home after her shift in hospital. After taking bath, she relaxed in her room. She found an old photo album under her bed and opened it. There were many photos. She smiled at her photo in Shinobi Academy. Her mind flew to her past then. She remembered her childhood time. Then she frowned when she remember what happened in her twelve. Orochimaru's invasion had brought many deaths to her village. That was enough to make anger filled her heart.

'How I wish I could stop that invasion so that there wouldn't be any deaths," Sakura thought. "Hey, I can do that!" She yelled to herself. "How can I forget _that jutsu_? The forbidden jutsu must make me be able to travel back to my past. I can stop that invasion!"

Sakura had just realized that few weeks ago, she started learning a travelling through time jutsu. That was a great and also a dangerous jutsu because it had many risks. Ignoring the risks, Sakura decided to use it to go back to her twelve to stop the invasion, but not that day. She was a bit tired after the hospital shift. If she was going to use that dangerous jutsu, she must be in her best condition. So she decided to go sleep early and use that jutsu the next day.

The next morning, Sakura woke up. Remembering her plan last night, she face the morning with enthusiasm. She immediately tidied up her bed, took a bath, got a quick change and breakfast. She decided to take a walk along Konoha first before going back to her past.

An hour later, Sakura went to a deep forest. She decided to practice the jutsu there. After sighing, she made sure herself of what she was going to do.

"Just concentrate your chakra, Sakura," She ordered herself, "and memorize your twelve."

Sakura then remember the chuunin exam. The first time team seven knew about it was the time they first met the sand nin, Gaara and his siblings. 'Oh, yeah, Gaara,' Sakura thought. Realizing where her mind flew to, she yelled in her thought, 'What? Why do I think of Gaara now? I should concentrate on Orochimaru's invasion, not Gaara!' But it was too late; her chakra had been concentrated on the jutsu. Then Sakura felt dizzy, the jutsu started to work.

XXX

Sakura opened her eyes weakly. She touched her head and groaned in pain. "That was a troublesome jutsu…"

"Troublesome what?" An old woman voice asked.

Sakura looked up. It was her mother, a young version of her mother exactly. "Mom?" Sakura asked, sitting up from her laying position. She was on her bed in her room.

"Sweetheart, you wake up and say something troublesome. What's wrong? Do you have a nightmare?" Sakura's mother asked, walking toward Sakura's bed.

Sakura blinked several times, "Oh yeah, nightmare." Sakura lied and then she said in her childish voice, "Troublesome nightmare! I don't wanna remember that anymore!" She didn't know why, but her shinobi instinct told her to pretend as a kid.

Rubbing Sakura's head, Mrs. Haruno said, "It's okay, sweetheart. Now take a bath and get change. Mom will prepare the breakfast." She then gave Sakura a kiss on her forehead then left her.

Sakura sighed. She got down from her bed and walked toward her cupboard to take her outfit so that she could take a bath. "While rubbing my head and kissing my forehead, I felt Mommy is much taller than me. May be it's because I'm younger now. Wow, the jutsu works."

Sakura blinked at her clothes on the cupboard, "These clothes are really small! Even too small for twelve year old girl! Wait, does it mean I'm not twelve now?" Sakura then run to her mirror. Her eyes widened. She was not in her twelve, she was in her six.

XXX

"Sakura, are you okay?" Mr. Haruno asked Sakura.

"Oh, um, what?" Sakura said in her childish voice. Now, she got used to it.

"You don't eat your breakfast. It's not delicious?" Mrs. Haruno asked.

"Oh, no; It's delicious, Mom!" Sakura then ate her breakfast quickly. 'I just ate breakfast few hours ago. Besides, how can I eat well in this situation?' She thought.

"O-okay, then. Honey, we are leaving this afternoon, aren't we?" Mrs. Haruno asked her husband.

"Yeah, we go to Suna this afternoon." Mr. Haruno answered.

'Leaving? Suna?' Sakura got confused. Then she remembered, 'Oh yeah, in my six, Mom and Dad once went to Suna for business trip. I was not in because I preferred to stay here. I didn't like sand.' Sakura chuckled at her reason refusing to go to Suna when she was six. She then realized that Suna was Gaara's village. She had nothing to do in her six; she thought that going to Suna was not a bad idea. "Mom, Dad, can I go to Suna with you two?"

Mr. and Mrs. Haruno looked at their daughter then looked each other.

"Sakura, I thought you are the one that refuse to come with us?" Mr. Haruno asked.

"Well, I change my mind!" Sakura said.

"You said you don't like sand" Mrs. Haruno asked.

"Uh, oh, I change my mind. I think I will enjoy playing sand! So, pleaseeeeeeeeeeee, let me go with you two…" Sakura pleaded.

Mr. and Mrs. Haruno looked each other again. They seemed to think for a while.

"It's okay if you want to go with us…" said Mrs. Haruno but before she could finish her sentence, Sakura exclaimed happily, running along the dining table, "YAY!"

"But, you haven't packed yet," Mr Haruno finished his wife's sentence, causing Sakura to stop cheer up, "Remember, we leave this afternoon." He added.

"Uh, I can manage that," said Sakura. She then run to her bedroom. Her parents then followed her but couldn't get in since Sakura locked it. Noise could be heard inside. They asked each other what happened inside. Mrs. Haruno knocked but Sakura yelled that she's okay. Fifteen minutes later, Sakura came out from her room carrying her pack, "I am ready!"

Sakura's parents just looked each other again, confused. "You have already prepared this, huh?"

"Uh, yeah…" said Sakura. She couldn't tell her parents that she created five clones using Kage Bunshin no jutsu to pack in less than fifteen minutes. That afternoon, Haruno family left Konoha to Suna.

XXX

Three days later, it was a bright afternoon in Suna. Four kids were playing football in a yard while not far from there; a kid was sitting on a swing, holding a teddy bear doll. This boy seemed to be alone.

"Here!" One of the kids playing the ball yelled.

"Pass it!" The other ordered.

Unfortunately the ball was stuck on a high place. "Oh, crap!" said the other. "What do we do?" The previous boy asked.

"We haven't mastered wall climbing no jutsu yet!" the last boy said.

Suddenly there was sand covering the ball. The sand brought the ball to a boy. The four kids got surprised and frightened seeing the boy. "Y-you are…"

It was the boy who previously held a teddy bear doll sitting on the swing.

"Ga.. Gaara!" One boy yelled, finishing his friend's sentence.

"It's Gaara of the Sand!" The other yelled.

"Run for it!" The other boy screamed as if it was his last chance to be still alive.

"Aaahhh!" All the four kids run away.

The boy who is called Gaara of the Sand got surprised and immediately shouted, "Wait!"

'Don't leave me alone!' Gaara yelled in his thought. He used his sand to capture the kids but it seemed that the sand hurt them. Suddenly a blonde man appeared protecting the four kids from the sand, "Lord Gaara, please stop!"

"Ya-Yashamaru…" said Gaara. He then stopped his sand, but the sand had hurt the four kids the man called Yashamaru.

"Ugh, uh…" The kids groaned in pain.

Yashamaru then stared at Gaara while Gaara just looked down at the ball, not saying a single word. An image of a woman that looked like Yashamaru passed his mind.

XXX

"Mom, Dad, can I walk around?" Sakura asked her parent with puppy eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart, but you'd better stay in the hotel until we came back from the business meeting." Sakura's mother answered.

"Your mother is right. Stay here and be a good girl, okay?" Sakura's father continued.

"Ugh…" Sakura pouted. There was no way her parents would allow her to walk around Suna alone since she was only six and Her parents thought that she was absolutely new here so Sakura surrendered by saying, "Okay, Mom, Dad…"

But Sakura didn't really surrender. After her parents really left, she used her shinobi trick to unlock the hotel room. Then, there she was, walking around on the road to open yard when she noticed some kids got injured.

"O-oi, are you all okay?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, we are okay. Where are your eyes? Can't you see that we got injured? We are absolutely NOT okay!" One kid answered madly.

"Oh, um, sorry" Sakura apologized. 'If I weren't in a body of kid and you weren't kid either, I would have given you some lesson to respect females.'

"We'd better go home now" Another kid suggested. "And you too, Pinky. Go home before you meet Gaara of the Sand."

Sakura was going to punch the kid for calling her Pinky, but she forced herself not to when she heard the name Gaara. "Ga-Gaara of the sand?" Sakura asked, repeated what the kid said.

"Yeah, Gaara of the Sand; he is the one who injured us when we were playing ball in the yard. It seems that you are new here, huh? " Another boy said.

"Yes, I am new here. Well, I wish you all get well soon then" Said Sakura. She wanted to heal the four kids but her six year body needed some healing train before she could heal someone. After the four kids left, Sakura went to the yard. She saw sand and something there. She picked it up and smiled, "It must be Gaara's. How cute…"

XXX TBC XXX


	2. Chapter 2

Gaara was on a house when he heard someone knocking the door. He opened it and saw a pink haired girl about the same age as him standing there. It was Sakura.

"Hi!" Sakura said with a smile and waved her left hand while her right one was hid behind her back.

"Uh, um, h-hi…" Gaara said nervously. No one was this kind greeting him.

"…" Sakura observed Gaara. 'Hm… He hasn't had a love kanji in his forehead yet.'

"…" Gaara said nothing since he didn't know how to say. He thought, 'S-she isn't afraid of me. Her clothe seems that she doesn't come from this village; may be a new comer. It might be she doesn't know me yet that she isn't afraid'

"Gaara of the Sand, right?" Sakura asked, breaking the awkward silence and surprising Gaara.

"U-um, yes…" Gaara answered. 'She knows my name!'

"I am Haruno Sakura from Konoha village." Sakura introduced herself. "This must be yours" She added showing a teddy bear doll in her right hand and gave it to him.

"H-how could you know?" Gaara asked.

Sakura looked around. Seeing no one except her and Gaara, she asked, "Aren't you going to let me in? A good host always does that."

"Eh? Oh, yeah, please come in." He said. Usually when he wanted to be close to anyone, they always left him because they were afraid of him. This time, there was someone that didn't left her, moreover she offered herself to be closed to him. He wouldn't throw this chance.

Sakura then came in to the house. "Wow, you have a nice house, Gaara-kun!"

They then had small conversation. Firstly, Gaara found it odd to easily talk to a kid in his age, but he enjoyed it. Sakura told him that she would be a medic shinobi and heal everyone she cared. Fifteen minutes later, Sakura felt someone's chakra come closer. 'A man, it seems like a shinobi. I'd better go now.' Sakura thought. Then she bade farewell to Gaara, saying that she must go back to the hotel because she didn't want her parents worry her. Gaara seemed to be disappointed when she said she had to leave, so Sakura told him she would come back next time.

Sakura then left the house before the man whose chakra was sensed by Sakura came. Sakura sighed. She wanted to stay but furthermore knowing that the time at the moment her parents would be at the hotel, she then decided to go back to the hotel and leave her bunshin to spy Gaara's house. The bunshin hid behind the window in a closed area. From that window, Sakura's bunshin saw what Gaara did.

Gaara still think about Sakura, 'She is really nice. But… Will she really come back to see me, or just like the others leave me?' He held a knife, looking at a photo of a woman that looked like Yashamaru. He then used the knife to cut his hand.

"It's no use," He said, "The sand gets in the way."

Sakura's bunshin got surprised seeing Gaara want to hurt himself. But the sand didn't let the knife hurt Gaara's hand.

"Lord Gaara…" Someone said, approaching Gaara. Gaara got surprised and turned his head to the man. Sakura's bunshin still hid and thought, 'He is the man whose chakra I felt earlier.'

"As a member of your medical team at Kazekage-sama's command, my duty is to protect you from any harm," said the man. It was Yashamaru. He had some bandage wrapped his head and hands "Please do not try to do such a thing…"

"…" Gaara kept silence.

"… Although the sand will protect you anyway." Added Yashamaru as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yashamaru , I am sorry. Do injuries… hurt?" Gaara asked.

'This Yashamaru is hurt like the four kids I met just now. May be it is Gaara who hurt him,' Sakura's bunshin thought, starting to analyze the situation.

Yashamaru answered, "Oh, this.. Well, a little. But it's nothing serious."

"Hey, Yashamaru…"

"Yes?"

"What is… pain?" Gaara asked with hard eyes. "… What exactly is pain?" Gaara repeated his question, "I… never got injured so… I wonder what it's like…"

"…" Yashamaru touched his chin. He seemed to be thoughtful.

"…"

"Hmm… How should I put it? Afflictive… or dreadful… like when you're beaten or cut… In short, you are in unbearable condition in which you feel like you are unable to stay in your usual self…" Yashamaru tried to explain, he rubbed the back of his head once more, adding, "I can't explain it very well but… I think I can say that it's unpleasant…"

"…" Gaara looked at Yashamaru's hand that is wrapped with bandage. "Yashamaru… Then… Do you… hate me?" He asked Yashamaru with his head looked down but his eyes looked up to Yashamaru.

Yashamaru answered with a smile, "In life, there are times people hurt and get hurt by the others… But it's not that easy to dislike someone from such an experience…"

Gaara's face brightened and he smiled at Yashamaru's answer. "… Thank you, Yashamaru. I think I understand what pain is… "

"Is that so?"

"… Does that mean I am injured just like everyone else…?"

"?" Yashamaru looked at Gaara.

"Then I always… feel pain…" Gaara said.

"…!"

"Although it doesn't bleed… this part hurts so much…" Gaara finished his sentence; squeezing the place where his heart was.

Yashamaru looked at him intently while outside the house, Sakura's bunshin did the same. 'So, this is jinchuriki's life? Really hard…' Yashamaru then walked closer to Gaara and knelt down in his level. He took a knife from Gaara's hand and with a smile that made Gaara curious about what he was going to do; Yashamaru cut his finger using the knife, shocking Gaara. Gaara looked at him with a 'Why?' look.

Yashamaru said, "Body bleeds upon physical injuries and they may look quite hurtful. But eventually the pain will wear off as time passed and they can heal faster with medical aids." He tapped his body on the part in front of his heart and continued, "… What are more serious are emotional scars… They are the hardest to heal…"

"… Emotional scars?" Gaara asked.

"Physical and emotional scars are a bit different… Unlike physical ones, there's no ointment available for emotional ones and the pain may never go away…" Yashamaru explained.

Gaara said nothing as he touched his clothes that covering his chest.

"There is only one thing that can stop such heartache." Yashamaru added, causing Gaara to look up at him. Yashamaru continued as he looked to the woman photo on the table, "However, as inconvenient as it may seem, this cure can only be given to you by someone other than yourself…"

"… What is it?" Gaara asked with curiosity.

Keeping his head to the direction at the photo, Yashamaru looked at Gaara and with a smile he answered, "It's love…"

'Yes, the cure is love,' thought Sakura's bunshin still spying outside the house.

"Love?"Gaara questioned.

"Yes," answered Yashamaru.

"… H-how can I receive that?"

"Lord Gaara, you are already receiving it."

"Huh?"

"Love is … care and devotion you feel for the precious ones around you. Like my sister had for you… " Yashamaru said looking at his sister's picture.

"…" Gaara said nothing as he stared at Yashamaru.

"I believe she loved you so very much. The sand Shukaku is primarily a living spirit specialized in attacks. Its automatic perfect defense is a proof of maternal affection… Your mother's will remained in the sand to protect you. My dear sister… Even after death you wish to be there for Lord Gaara."

"Yashamaru… About today… Thank you…" Gaara said.

"What for?"

"For stopping me…" Gaara said in smile.

"You are very welcome. After all, Lord Gaara, you are my precious one around me." Yashamaru replied, having his injured finger in his mouth to stop the bleeding.

"… Hey, Yashamaru… I have a favour to ask…"

"What is it?"

"I want some ointments."

Yashamaru then gave him some ointments he asked before. Gaara wanted to give that ointments to the kids he injured that afternoon. After receiving the ointments, Gaara bade farewell and run out home.

Outside the home, out of Gaara's sight, Sakura's bunshin smiled. She saw him running. Then her attention was inside the home. She saw Yashamaru frowned as he took care of his finger injury. Yashamaru then turned his head to the direction at the window where Sakura's bunsin was. Sakura hid quickly. 'Hopefully he doesn't realize my presence.' Sakura's bunshin thought, and then she heard knocking. Not long after that, she heard someone say, "Yashamaru, Kazekage-sama wants to meet you."

"I see. Arigato" was his reply. Yashamaru then walked to the door, but stopped and returned to the window. He opened it and saw no thing or no one there. Shrugging, he went to Kazekage tower then.

Actually, Sakura's bunshin made herself disappear at the time Yashamaru walking. She didn't want to get known spying Gaara. The real Sakura who was on the hotel felt her bunshin's experience be accumulated to her. "Hm, Gaara's uncle is nice, and in the same time, is strange. Better visit Gaara now. I can search his chakra." Sakura said in smile. It was late night, around ten p.m. Her parents had slept because they were tired after the business meeting. It was easier for her to get out from the hotel.

XXX

Gaara knocked the door. The door opened not much. One of the four kids injured that afternoon was the one who opened it. He seemed unfriendly, kinda afraid. His eyes saw Gaara as frightening thing.

"I am sorry about the earlier… That must've hurt… Please use this ointment…" Gaara said giving him the ointment he asked Yashamaru earlier.

"…Go away, you monster," said the kid, shocking Gaara.

He then went away from that house. He was walking sorrowfully on the village road when a drunken man bumped into him. This drunken man seemed unhappy and wanted to yell at Gaara but when he realized that the boy is Gaara, he looked frightened. Gaara saw those eyes again, the same eyes the previous boy who called him monster had. Gaara, felt anger, use his sand. A minute later, the drunken man was found then walked along the street again. He passed a man who looked at him with hated eyes. Gaara looked away, avoiding the man's eyes.

Gaara sat on the top of a Suna building alone. 'I knew it… It doesn't go well at all…' He thought. His hands trembled. 'How come… only I am such a monster?' He covered his face with his trembling hands. 'What… exactly am I?' He grabbed his clothes. Now all his body trembled. 'There is only one thing that can stop such heartache. It's love,' Yashamaru's word passed Gaara's mind. "Yashamaru…"

Suddenly, many shurikens flew into him. Of course Gaara's sand protected him. Gaara looked behind then. He saw a Sand nin using his shinobi technique; shurikens technique. He was shock at first. Later, he felt anger and use his sand to defeat the sand nin. Gaara was just a little boy after all, it is normal that he felt afraid after seeing someone was going to kill him. The sand nin was highly injured, his face is covered. Gaara asked himself, 'Who…? Why…?' He took the man face cover and much to his surprise, it was someone he knew.

"Impresive… Lord Gaara…" said the sand nin who was Yashamaru.

Gaara's eyes widened. He didn't want to believe it was his uncle, but seeing at the sand nin's injured finger, Gaara yelled in frustration, grabbing his head. Tears covered Gaara's eyes and cheeks. "W…Why… Why… Why is it…? Why you…? Why…?" Gaara kept asking why while Yashamaru's word passed his mind, 'is … care and devotion you feel for the precious ones around you… Lord Gaara, you are my precious one around me. '

Yashamaru looked away. Gaara continued asking why, "Why…? Always… You were always… Only you were my…" Yashamaru cut him off, "It was an order." Gaara got surprised. Yashamaru continued his sentence, "I was ordered to assassin you. By your father, Kazekage-sama…"

Gaara got more surprised. "My father…?" An image of a man that previously saw Gaara with hated eyes passed through his mind. "Father… Why … would he want me dead?" Gaara asked.

"You were born… to be possessed by the sand Shukaku… Until today, you have been watched over as an experimental subject… However, you are yet unable to control the powers of the living spirit Shukaku… Before long your existence will become too dangerous to the village itself… We simply couldn't let that happen…" answered Yashamaru.

"…Then, then you have no choice… It was because of Father," said Gaara with a little smile and lot tears to dismiss Yashamaru's attack as an order of the Kazekage but Yashamaru corrected by saying, "No, you are mistaken… Yes, I did receive Kazekage-sama's order… But I would have declined it if I wanted to…" A short pause before Yashamaru continued, "Lord Gaara… deep down inside… I must've always… resented you… for coming into this world, stealing live away from my beloved sister…"

Gaara really looked surprised hearing Yashamaru's words.

"… I tried my best to love you by thinking of you as her memento… but I couldn't… She never wish to give birth to you… She was sacrificed for the village and therefore died while cursing at it… Perhaps… from that moment on, I've been carrying never-healing emotional scars…"

Once more, Gaara remembered Yashamaru's previous words, 'Unlike physical ones, there's no ointment available for emotional ones and the pain may never go away…'

"Your mother… gave you your name… This child's name is Gaara… 'A demon that loves only himself'… Love only yourself… and fight only for your sake… She wished and believed that your existence is forever as long as you lived so… But… she didn't give you the nameout of concern or love for you… The name was given to you in the hope of your eternal existence… to let her grudge be carried down… and be known to the world… YOU WERE NEVER LOVED…!"

In the last ditch effort to kill Gaara, Yashamaru detonated a number of exploding tags covering his body, asking Gaara to "please die". Using his sand, Gaara survived the blast, and lost the only person he thought had cared for him.

'I believe she loved you so very much.' Yashamaru's words passed Gaara's mind again. 'Love?' Gaara remembered his previous word while talking to Yashamaru. 'Its automatic perfect defense is a proof of maternal affection… Your mother's will remained in the sand to protect you.'

"Uh… ah…" Gaara groaned.

'It's love!' Yashamaru's picture passed his mind.

"Aaahh! Whoahhh!" Gaara screamed out as used his sand to etch the kanji for _love_ onto his forehead, indicating his first actual injury.

'Love only yourself… and fight only for your sake…'

"That's Gaara… Me… I finally understand…"

The image of his father (the man who looked at him with hate), brother (Kankuro) and sister (Temari) passed his mind. 'I'm alone… I won't trust any one any more… I won't love… I'm on my own… Haha… That's right… I'm all alone…' Gaara's mind was interrupted when he noticed someone approaching him. He turned his head and saw Sakura looking at him with pity eyes.

"Gaara…" Sakura called in weak tone.

"H-how long… How long have you been here?"

"I-I was already here when … when your uncle came to attack you…"

"You… You saw everything… "

Sakura nodded weakly.

"Why… Why don't you run? Or be scared?"

"Because… because you are my friend, Gaara."

"Friend? I don't need friend! I am alone! I am-" Gaara stopped as Sakura embrace him. "You… You saw me using the sand to defeat my uncle… You must know that I can use the sand to hurt you… " Gaara warned her as he grabbed her hands violently.

"Use it then… " Sakura said, surpising Gaara. He still stood doing nothing. He still grabbed Sakura's hands only release it a bit. "I know you wouldn't hurt me, Gaara…" Sakura said in soft voice.

"W-Why…? Why can you… be this calm? I am a monster!"

"You aren't…" Sakura hold Gaara tighter. "People in this village _are_ the monster for making you like this… for making you feel pain…" said Sakura as she rested her head in Gaara's shoulder.

For the first time in his life, Gaara felt someone cared him, not like Yashamaru, Gaara felt Sakura was sincerely cared him. He released his hand grabbing.

"Gaara, do you trust me?"

"H-huh?"

"I-I want to heal you… I once told you I want to be a medic and heal people's injury I cared, didn't I? I want to heal you, Gaara. You have a serious injury, not a physical one that can be healed by normal ointments, but an emotional one that only can be healed by… love… " Sakura took a pause before she continued, "It must be hard for you to believe anyone since your uncle's incident. So, I ask you first, do you trust me that I can heal -love- you?"

"I-I… I don't know…"

"Trust me then…"

"…"

"Gaara, please trust me… Let me heal you… Or at least, let the time heals…"

Gaara closed his eyes and then he responded to Sakura's embrace. "Y-yeah…" He let some tears fall down his face. Not sad and hurt tears he always cried, but more like happy and relief tears "T-thank you, Sakura…"

For the first time in Gaara's life, he felt love. Sakura couldn't say she had healed Gaara's injury. She knew it needed time for Gaara to recover from his emotional scar. And it needed time to him to learn how to love. Sakura didn't mind it. She would always be there next to him to heal him. At least, she got a chance to heal him with the help of time. If it wasn't because of time, she wouldn't be there. "Time heals…" she whispered.

XXX Owari XXX

I apologize for any mistakes. I am not really good at English. But I try my best to write (although every time I write, I don't pay attention on grammar or structure or whatever it calls, I just let down the idea on my mind and make it into a story.) Anyway, this fiction is just a birthday gift for a friend.

If you think you can help me making this fiction better, please tell me. I do appreciate every single review/feedback.

Thank you for reading,

MnC21


End file.
